Bored With Women
by Learza-Axel's Flame
Summary: random yaoi parings among Kingdom Hearts cast.rating may change...due to a new technique of writing with detail...
1. Sephiroth and Leon collide

Sephiroth was bored...with women.They were too emotional and moody,  
especially on PMS.So,one day,he decided to try out laying old,grouchy Leon.  
He'd try,he thought,I'll try it. 

Leon was walking to his hotel room in Traverse Town.Sephiroth caught up.

"What's up,Seph?"Leon asked in his usual calm,cool voice.

"Uhhh...nothin'."

"Come in!"

Sephiroth was nervous,and shaking.

"Are you cold or something?"Now Sephiroth knew Leon cared for him.

"No,I just..."

"C'mon.Tell me what's wrong."

"I uhhh...ummm..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No,i think you do."

Leon got closer and closer to Sephiroth's face.He got so close,Sephiroth could hear his heart beat and feel his breathing.His breath,like his own,was hot and short.Leon went in for the kiss.Sephiroth opened his mouth,and immediately Leon's wet,smooth tongue thrust in his mouth.Sephiroth was stuck in a good position.Leon's hair would fall down in his face.To him,it smelled like lavendar,like Leon knew all of the time what his favorite scent was,and was ready for Sephiroth to make out with him.Leon was gently going throgh his hair,so he decided to do just that to Leon.While the flames crackled in the fireplace,Leon and Sephiroth made out for the rest of the night,and slept together.


	2. Sora's Birthday Gift

Everything was back to normal.Everything was rested,Riku was happy,...and in love.His friend that he had known and had been rivals with since childhood,the friend that had betrayed him for Donald and Goofy,his friend,...Sora.No,he wasn't in love,he was obsessed.All he dreamed about was Sora,all he thought about was Sora,all he had desires for was Sora.'Feh,'he thought.'If Kairi doesn't like it,she can shove it down her throat.'The only thing keeping Sora from him was,in fact,Kairi.Riku decided not to give up until he had him.'If I have to,I'll,...I'll-' 

"Hey,Riku!It's my birthday!Come on down!"Sora yelled.

Riku opened the window.He looked down at Sora and smiled."Hold on,lemme get dressed."Riku went back inside and got out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes.

"So,what are you getting me for my birthday?"Sora asked as he opened the door.

"It's a surprise.I'll tell you tonight at your party."

"Okay.Whatever.Wonder what Kairi will get me?..."

'All he thinks about is Kairi!Never does he think to think about me every once in a while,'he thought.

That night,at the party,the guests were playing a game of 'Truth or Dare'.It was Riku's turn.

"Truth or Dare,Riku?"asked Sora.

"Truth,"said Riku.

"Okay.Tell us something truthful that we don't know."Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Ummm,..."Riku didn't know if he was brave enough to tell his love for Sora."Ummm,...I...think that Sora has a nice,...er,...butt."

The guests looked at Riku as if he was a stranger.'Oh,no.I'm blushing,'Riku thought.

"Er,...time for the presents!"said Kairi.

Sora went through every present."So,...where's your gift to me,Riku?"asked Sora.

"You have to come in my house,"said Riku.

"Okay,"Sora followed Riku to his house.Riku felt butterflies in his stomach.As they reached the door,Riku thought of ways to explain his love to Sora.They reached his bedroom door.Riku opened it,and they went inside.

"So,where's my present?"asked Sora.

"Ummm,...it's not like a physical item,it's more of a confession."

"So,what are you confessing?...To me?"Sora sat down on Riku's bed.

"I...love you,"said Riku.

"You...love me?"asked Sora.

"Yes.Go ahead.Criticize me.Hate me even more than you already do,but I'll always love you."

"Hey.I love you,too."

"Then why did you hang around Kairi?"

"I was talking about you,"Sora said.

Riku put his arms around Sora.The next few moments between them was a blur.Riku kissed Sora,and Sora kissed Riku.During that time,Kairi came up to check on them.She nodded her head and went to her house.Sora slept with Riku that night.From then on,Sora stayed with Riku,and they lived happily with each other.


	3. In the Kitchen with Axel and Roxas

In The Kitchen with Axel and Roxas

Roxas was laying on Axel's couch reading some magazine.He was almost asleep,but Axel in the kitchen was bothering him.

"Axel,tell me what the crap you're doing in there."

"I'm being me,of course...Duh..."

"Well,you being you is getting on my nerves..."

"I really don't care.Be a good little boy and leave me alone"

Roxas rolled over on the couch to block out the apparant noise of Axel in the kitchen.Whatever the hell he was doing in there was certainly wasting alot of time,so Roxas didn't bother to ask again.In the kitchen,Axel was attempting to make a dinner of chicken and rice,one of Roxas's faves.He had the chicken in the oven and was preparing the rice with lots of difficulty.

"Need help,Axel?"

Axel glared his eyes at the door to the living room."Sure,Roxas...sure..."He knew that while Roxas was 'instructing' him,he could make the kitchen table a bed and their emotions would collide in chocolate and sweat...

"I'm having difficulty fixing the rice..."he said in a whiny voice.

"Ok...first you..."Roxas continued to instruct Axel,but Axel wasn't listening.His eyes were wondering themselves on Roxas's body,tracing his outline and making his fantasy become more vivid.He could imagine himself on top of him,slowly running his finger down his body,twitching as he got lower and lower,Roxas's body urging more,more out of Axel...His arm went around Roxas's shoulders.Roxas,however,didn't seem to notice.He just went on,talking about how you have to put the right amount of water in the rice...

"Axel,are you listening?"

"Hm?Uh...not really,no."

"As you would say,'Do you have it memorized?' "

"Nope...not a word."

"What part _did_ you get?"

"Bar none,bud."

"What were you thinking whole I was telling you all of this,apparantly,meaningless crap."

"Something...something wonderful..."

"Well,what was so wonderful that it made you not listen to me?"

Axel narrowed his eyes,"You know what?You need to relax.I was just not listening.Live with it."

"You were thinking what I think you were thinking,weren't you?"

"Maybe...It all depends on what you thought I was thinking."

"Duh...You want to-ooof!"Roxas knew his meaningless blab would get him pinned...again...as it always had.

"Relax...relax..."Axel was constantly reminding him to relax,even when they slept.

Roxas attempted to relax.He first emptied his mind of all stresses and worries.Then he just...let go.His body went limp and he felt purified.

"Very good.Now,where's that chocolate paste?"

"In the cabinet,next to the popcorn."

"Why is it next to the popcorn?"Axel wondered.

"I...just put it there..."

"Whatever.Can I use it?"

"On me?Sure..."

Axel wanted to create suspense for his little boy.He took Roxas's clothes off and just simply held the container over Roxas's body and let it slowly drip out.

"Hurry up,already.Put it on me."

"Okay...hold on."Axel went and got a spoon and spooned it out on him.He then threw the empty container aside and started to lick the chocolate goo off of Roxas.Roxas's whole body tensed up and he became rigid in certain places.He arched his whole body as Axel went lower.Axel's cold tongue and his warm body...what a mix.Roxas loved it.

Axel went a bit further."On your stomach,knave."

"Mmmm...what next?"Roxas lied on his stomach with no problems whatsoever.

Axel,meanwhilst,was getting constructive with the cherry preserves...using them as a lubricant...how excellent.He used them as a lubricant and proceeded to make love with Roxas.

About an hour later,Roxas complained about having cherry preserves up his butt.Axel just laughed and went on.They took a bath together...wonder what happened?..Duh...They done it again,only this time they were covered in soap.Axel's tongue played a role in keeping Roxas under his wing...(under his body,maybe...)Anyway,they slept peacefully together and knew that Xenmas would complain about the kitchen being dirty,but neither of them cared.As long as they were pleased,they didn't care if they were banished...as long as they were together...


End file.
